EL REGRESO DE LOS DORADOS
by Duquesa-Zan
Summary: Atena revive a sus Caballeros Dorados, para... ¿Su Cumpleaños? Jaja, entren y lean.
1. CAP1 ¿EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SAORI?

El REGRESO DE LOS DORADOS

CAP. 1 ¿EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SAORI?

Habían pasado todas las guerras, Athena decidió darles otra oportunidad a sus Santos Dorados. Qué más que volver a estar todos juntos de nuevo, claro, también con Shion que tomaría nuevamente el cargo de Patriarca del Santuario.

- Sí, los reviviré, total será un lindo día- Se decía Saori para sí misma.-

Era de día en el Santuario, Saori estaba con sus cinco mejores de Bronce, entonces con su cosmos y su báculo, hizo el poder para traer de nuevo a sus Santos.

- ¿Cómo era el poder? Ah sí- Decía Saori moviendo su báculo de un lado a otro.-

- Menos mal que es la diosa de la Sabiduría.-.

- ¿Dijiste algo Hyoga?-

- No, nada.

- ¿Y para qué quiere hacer esto señorita Saori?- Preguntaba Shun.

- Digamos que… Me lo debían-

Entonces el cielo se oscureció, la gente en el Santuario no sabía que era lo que pasaba. Hasta que en un momento trece sombras aparecen y van tomando las formas de los Caballeros, en ese momento una voz oscura y siniestra se escucha:

- ¡Estoy vivo!... Maldición ahora a ir a la casa de todas las chicas a decir mis explicaciones.-Decía un desanimado Milo-¿Pero como les diría que había muerto? Ahh, lo pienso después, ¡chicos también están aquí!- Dándose cuenta de la presencia de sus compañeros.

- Hasta que se dio cuenta el bicho este- Decía Deathmask –

- ¿Estabas pensando primero qué le ibas a decir a todas las novias que tuviste? ¿Ni un saludo siquiera?- Decía Aioria.

- Es que son importante para mí. ¡Sólo porque nunca tuviste tu chance con Marín tienes que echarme tus mañas a mí!- Respondía Milo.

-¡Ahora sí alacrán! ¡Ahora sí te voy callar de una vez por todas! ¡Toma!- Antes de que Aioria haga movimiento alguno, Shura se puso entre medio de los dos- Bueno, ¡ya basta!-

- Bien me quedo quieto, pero no es porque te tenga miedo Shura, ¡solo porque eres mayor que nosotros no tienes derecho a hacerte el de mayor autoridad!- Lo provocaba Aioria.

- ¿¡De qué hablas! Tienes que tenerme respeto te guste o no, sigo siendo mayor que tú, así que no te queda de otra-

- Déjalo Aioria, ya sabemos que como es mayor va a morir primero por viejo- Lo animaba Ikki.

- ¡Tú cállate mocoso!

- Pero chicos, dejémonos de pelear, ¡no ven que volvimos a la vida! ¡Libres otra vez!...- Decía un animado Afrodita que al ver a Saori dice-… Retiro lo dicho.

- Que bueno que estén felices de estar aquí… Los he revivido por una sola causa.- Saori cambia su cara de felicidad a seriedad.

- ¡¿Acaso una nueva guerra está por comenzar?- Decía un asombrado Camus. Claro, ¿quién quisiera volver a la vida para pelear y morir otra vez?-

- No, es algo mejor aún, ¡se acerca mi decimocuarto cumpleaños!- Decía emocionada Saori.

- Ahh, era eso…-

- ¿Que no te importa que sea el cumpleaños de tu Diosa Shion?- Saori lo miraba con desprecio- Qué lástima, y yo que te iba a dar el cargo de Patriarca… Mejor se lo daré a Dhoko-

- ¡Nooooooooooooooooooo…! ¡Me portaré bien! ¡Lo juro!- Le suplicaba

- Vaya 261 años y parece uno de 6-

- Pero por lo menos yo tengo cuerpo de uno de 18, ¡no como tú que ya tienes canas!-

- ¡Pero qué te pasa viejo! Te maté una vez y puedo volver a hacerlo…- Saga lo miraba con cara amenazante.

- Ahh, pero fue porque estaba distraído, ¡sino te hubiera hecho añicos desde un principio!

- Como decía antes de que me interrumpan… ¡y al próximo que me interrumpa lo mataré yo con mis propias manos…! O mejor aún, ¡le bajaré el salario de Caballero!- Todos tragaban saliva.- Quiero que me hagan un cumpleaños sorpresa, ya saben, aquí en el santuario, con globos, un enorme pastel y demás accesorios.-

- ¿Pero como va a ser sorpresa si tú ya lo sabes?-

- ¿Quieres que te baje el salario Seiya?-

- Emm, mejor me callo.

- Bien, tienen 1 semana para la fiesta, más les vale hacerla o sabrán lo que les espera. Ahora quiero que vayan a sus casas.- Dijo con tono amenazador.-

- Supongo que las arreglaron a todas ¿no? Recuerdo que Saga derrumbó la mía- Decía Shaka mirando a Saga que silbaba haciéndose el inocente.

- ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo me olvidé!- Todos la miraban fijamente- Está bien, era muy cara la reparación.-

- ¡Pero Señorita Saori! Necesitamos nuestras casas, seguro no le costaba nada pagar las reparaciones-

- Sí, lo siento Aldebarán- Obvio que seguro nuestra querida Atena no sentía nada- ¡Pero cómo no pensé antes! Acabo de acordarme que hay una habitación de servicio para las visitas en mi mansión, pueden quedarse ahí sin ningún problema… ¿no?... ¿NO? –

- Sí señorita Atena- Respondieron todos sin muchos ánimos que digamos.

- ¿Pero vamos a dormir todos juntos en esa misma habitación?- Preguntaba Mu.

- Seguro que no, no creo que mande a trece hombres a dormir juntos en una sola habitación, ¿no Atena?

- No les va a pasar nada chicos- Dijo una sonriente Saori- Vengan los acompaño hasta la habitación.

Saori y sus Santos llegaron hasta la mansión Kido. Estando ya adentro, los Dorados se hablaban de todo, por ejemplo, Milo le comentaba a Camus sobre con cuántas amigas estuvo "trabajando" (digamos así) por las noches cuando aún estaba vivo la última vez. Aioros hablaba con Shura sobre los viejos tiempos, ahora por lo menos eran amigos, Deathmask le comentaba a Afrodita y a Aioria sobre lo tacaña que seguía siendo Saori; a lo que escuchar eso, Seiya lo pone en su lugar y se arma otra pelea. Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Shion y Dhoko trataban de separarlos. En otra discusión, se podía ver a Ikki (¡cuando no!) provocando a Saga, diciéndole que por qué no se teñía el cabello, y a Aldebarán hablando tranquilamente con Mu.

¿Cómo pasarán su primera noche nuestros Dorados? ¿Podrá Milo dejar de tener tantas amigas con derechos? ¿Dejará Saori de ser tan tacaña? ¿Terminaré el 2do capítulo de mi primer Fic o.O? Jajajaja descúbranlo en el próximo capi.

Sepan entender que es mi primer Fic ^^ , tengan paciencia xD

P.D.: Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias ^^


	2. ¿DORMIR CON ÉSTOS? NI LOCO

**EL REGRESO DE LOS DORADOS**

**CAP. 2 (parte1) ¿DORMIR CON ÉSTOS? NI LOCO…**

Nuestros Santos llegaron a dicha habitación, era muy amplia, con grandes ventanas, un solo baño (¿cómo se la arreglarán? No tengo idea O.O) Las paredes de color vino tinto, una sola cama, UNA SOLA. Dhoko al mirar esto dice:

- ¿Cómo haremos para dormir si hay una sola cama? No creo que entren trece hombres en una sola, además no quiero que pase nada Yaoi- Mirando a sus compañeros entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¡Ni lo creas! ¡Yo no duermo con éstos grandotes!- Gritaba Deathmask.

- ¡Alejense!- Pedía Camus.

- ¡Ya basta! Ush, como que me estoy arrepintiendo de haberlos revivido.- Saori en verdad estaba perdiendo la paciencia.- Mandaré a una mucama a traer colchones porque no hay suficientes camas.-

- ¿Encima eso? Qué desilusión.- Se desanimaba Shura.

- ¡Bueno se aguantan, porque yo soy la que da órdenes aquí y decidí eso!- Ahora sí había perdido la paciencia.- Ahh, bueno, vámonos Seiya.-

- ¿Qué nosotros somos estatuas o qué?- Preguntaba Ikki.

- Cállate y vámonos.- Un tanto enojada nuestra Diosa.

En ese momento, Saori y sus cinco de Bronce se fueron para hacer sus trabajos diarios, ya saben, las peticiones de su jefa.

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? Tengo hambre.- Decía el hambriento león.

- Mejor no digamos nada porque seguro nos cobra la comida esa tacaña.- Contestaba Aldebarán.

- De suerte que no nos cobra la habitación.- A Saga en ese momento se le ocurre una grandiosa idea.- ¡¿Qué tal si vamos hasta la cocina a por algo?**!**

- ¡Es verdad! Vamos ahora.- Mu, al terminar de decir esto, no sabía a donde ir, la mansión era tan grande que cualquiera se perdía al dar un paso. – Ehh, ¿cómo hacemos?

- La mansión es muy grande ¡separémonos! – Sugería el alacrán.

- Sí claro, ¿y el grupo que no encuentra la cocina qué? Se morirán de hambre.- Reprochaba Cáncer.

- Vaya Deathmask, en serio tienes corazón, te estás preocupando por los que se podrían morir de hambre, buen logro.- Decía un asombrado Shaka.

- No lo digo por ellos, ¡mira si yo estoy en ese grupo!

- Retiro lo dicho.- Sí, se le había ido la luz al santo de la Virgen.

- Bueno, separémonos, de Aries a Virgo un grupo, y de Libra a Piscis otro ¿ok?- Milo respondía.

- ¿Y yo qué?- Decía el lemuriano.

- Emm, tú… Tú… Vaya con el grupo de Aries, usted manda.- Dijo Milo guiñándole el ojo a los de ese grupo, claro, con malas caras. Por suerte no tenían a la mandona de Atena, iban a tener a Saori pero versión masculina.

- Está bien, más les vale que escuchen con atención mocosos.- Shion los miraba en tono serio.- Hagamos un trato, el grupo que llega primero a la cocina se quedará con la comida. Pero el grupo perdedor, en la noche se vestirán de mujeres y se sacarán fotos ¡jajajaja!

Todos lo miraban asombrados ¿el Gran Patriarca haciendo esos tratos? Era de no creer- ¿Qué? Puedo divertirme de vez en cuando.-

- ¡Es un trato!- Decía el alacrán.- Vaya, siempre quise ver vestido de mujer a Shaka, eso sería gracioso jajaja.-

- ¡Te gustaría bicho! Pero nunca me verás vestido así.-

- ¿Empezaremos o no? Ya quiero comer.- Hablaba Aioros con una especie de puchero.

- Muy bien.- Shion parecía más que animado con la apuesta.- A la cuenta de tres eh… Uno… Dos… AHHHHHHH, ¡¿por qué me mordiste?

- Lo siento Shion, ¿nunca escuchaste el dicho "un lémur al ser mordido te da suerte"?- Dhoko decía esto con cara de inocente después de morderlo.

- Emm, sí, terminemos con la apuesta de una vez.- Dijo más que enojado.- Uno… Dos… ¡TRES!

Todos los Santos salieron disparando para todos lados, luego se acordaron que eran dos grupos, así que si les gustaba o no tenían que unirse. Todos querían ganar, seguro se mandarían un buen festín. Pero no les gustaba la idea de vestirse de una mujer, ¡encima con fotos y todo! Que esas fotografías quedaran archivadas en el Santuario era… Era… Bueno, ustedes saben… Vergonzoso.

En el grupo de Aries a Vigo, las cosas iban hasta el momento bien hasta que:

- ¿Es que no sabes caminar idiota? ¡Hazte a un lado!- Ordenaba Deathmask.

- Uuy, pisé sin querer al coleccionista de almas ¡voy a tener pesadillas!- Decía el león.

- ¿Te haces el malo? Golpéame a ver si lo eres… ¡AHHHHH! ¡Era un decir idiota! ¡Ahora sí te masacro!- Parece que el leoncito golpeó a Mascarita.

- ¡Ya estuvo bueno! Se separan ahora y apresurémonos si no quieren vestirse de mujeres y ser la burla del Santuario.- Los retaba Shaka.

- Mmm, bien.- Con cara de angelitos.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la mansión, Milo daba órdenes sin parar, parecía que la palabra "autoridad" se le había subido a la cabeza en serio.

- …Y por eso ahora deben decirme Patriarca ¿entendido?

- ¿Es que no puedes estar callado siquiera un segundo?- Sugería Camus.

- Al Patriarca no se le habla así, arrodíllate.- Decía un Milo, un tanto ofendido.

- ¡¿Qué? Ni loco

- Ya basta Milo, estás muy pesado, ya me duele la cabeza, además, ¿por qué te estoy cargando?- Preguntaba Aioros.

- Porque son las órdenes del jefe del grupo, además porque estoy cansado de tanto caminar.

- ¡Ya bájate!- Ordenaba un tanto enojado.- Maldición, ¿es que nunca vamos a encontrar esa cocina? Esto parece un laberinto.

- ¿Y si vamos por aquel camino? Creo que sería el camino correcto.- Sugería Afrodita.

- No, mejor vamos por éste, yo digo que es el mejor.- Le hacía la contra el capricorniano.

- Vallamos por el que dijo Afrodita.- En cuanto Dhoko dijo eso, todos partieron en marcha por ese camino.

Regresando al grupo del lemuriano, se sentía un aroma delicioso, un deleite para nuestros Santos.

- Mmm, qué rico aroma, huele como a pan recién horneado ¿no creen?- Aldebarán estaba más que contento.

- ¡Eso quiere decir que…!- A lo lejos se veía un salón grande con varios cocineros.- ¡Encontramos la cocina! ¡Me alegra que Milo no me vea vestido de mujer! ¡Corramos muchachos!- Decía Shaka demasiado emocionado.

Era la gloria para los Dorados, en cuanto llegaron a la cocina atacaron todo. Desde pasteles, panquecitos, galletas y panes, hasta guisos, sushi, carnes y demás comidas. Todos los cocineros los miraban con cara de asustados.

- Esto está delicioso.- Decía Saga metiéndose un pancito a la boca.

- ¡Prueba esto!- Sugería Mu.

Pasaron varios minutos después del banquete, hasta que nuestros Santos, bueno, no tan Santos, decidieron ir a la habitación.

En eso, un ser extraño entra a la cocina, Saga reconoció enseguida a la persona y en eso se pone a gritar:

- ¡Qué haces aquí maldito! ¡Tú no tendrías que estar aquí! ¡Por qué no te mueres Kanon!

- ¿Pero qué te pasa idiota? Yo solo venía a tomar jugo.-

- Oye Kanon. ¿qué haces aquí?- Preguntaba Mu

- Solo venía a tomar jugo.

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí, en el Santuario?- Volvía a preguntar Mu.

- ¡Lo mismo te pregunto! Vaya que eres un copión, se supone que tú estabas muerto, claro reviví yo y revives tú no? Pues entonces puedes irte al medio del…

- Oye Saga la boca.

- ¡Qué importa eso! Eres un hijo de….- En ese momento Shaka le tapa la boca.- Espero que Buda no te haya escuchado.

- No sé porque me odias tanto Saga, ¡además tenemos la misma madre! ¿Cómo me vas a decir eso?

- Si por mí fuera, le hubiera dicho a Deathmask que te quite la cara pero vivo.

- Mejor me callo. El motivo por el que estoy aquí, es porque Atena me revivió, pero con la condición de que sea su esclavo.- Decía desanimado.

- Con que era eso, bueno muditas, ve a limpiar, te lo ordeno como tu hermano mayor.

- ¡¿Pero por qué no te vas a la…?

Hasta Deathmask quedó petrificado con la palabrota que dijo Kanon.

- Eso sí que es insultar, jajaja, ¡hací se hace amigo!

- Bueno ya me voy, eso era todo, adios.- Kanon se despide de todos.

- Vaya que sorprendente ese chico, oye Saga ¿estás bien?- Preguntaba Shion

- Llevémoslo a la habitación, parece que le agradó ver a su hermanito.- Respondía Leo.

Regresando a la habitación vemos que el grupo de Milo ya estaba dentro, había colchones en el piso, con sábanas y acolchados puestos en su lugar, uno al lado del otro.

- Jajaja, ¿se rindieron? Ya vengo, voy a pedirle a Atena maquillaje.- Decía Shion entusiasmado.

- Fue porque Milo se encaprichó por lo de los caminos, así que decidimos perder.- Aioros estaba más que enojado.-

- Bien muchachos ¡a traer vestidos y la cámara!- Decía Shaka.

- ¡Noo!- Suplicaban Dhoko, Milo, Aioros, Shura, Camus y Afrodita.

**Bueno, después de tanto tiempo por fin lo subí xDD Jeje, espero les haya gustado.**

**Hasta la próxima :D**


	3. ¿DORMIR CON ÉSTOS? NI LOCO, parte2

**¡Hola queridos lectores! ¿Me extrañaron? ¿No? Bueno, la verdad es que después de tanto tiempo, LA VERDAD DEMASIADO TIEMPO, volví con ustedes con la historia, (lo sé u.u pasó mucho tiempo que los deje abandonados con mi intento de fic) por eso es que terminé la historia y no tardaré tanto en actualizar, ya que tengo pensado hacer un capítulo extra de la misma, y tal vez más adelante una sorpresa ^^**

**Bueno, gracias Sweet Viictory, que además de darme la bienvenida seguís el fic :D Y también gracias a todos los que leen este intento de historia, se los agradezco bastante ^^**

**Sin más, no quiero caer pesada y les dejo la historia ^^U**

_**EL REGRESO DE LOS DORADOS**_

_**CAP. 2 (parte2) ¿DORMIR CON ÉSTOS? NI LOCO…**_

Ya eran las 22:30 hs. en la mansión Kido, como nuestros amigos Dorados habían perdido la apuesta, Shion, Aldebarán y Aioria fueron a buscar todo tipos de vestidos… Y también maquillaje. Cuando llegaron, los primeros en reprochar eran Shura y Camus, que como sabemos son los más serios dentro de la serie:

- Ni crean que me voy a vestir así, ustedes hicieron la apuesta.

- Yo tampoco, están locos, me creerán un Afrodita.-

- ¿Qué te pasa Shura? Y les dije miles de veces que no soy gay!-

- ¿Qué hombre se pinta los labios?- Preguntaba Mu

- Eso no importa, es que ese brillito trae componentes hidratantes que hidratan mis labios.

- Ahh, ok mariposón.

- ¡Oye!

- Bien, ya llegamos, y miren que Atena nos estaba cobrando por los vestidos pero nos fuimos corriendo jeje.- Decía Shion entrando con varias prendas.

- Shion, Shion, Shion, haciendo esas cosas, no creía eso de ti Maestro.- Decía un decepcionado Mu.

- También trajimos unas cervecitas que encontramos en la cocina.- Ahora sí Mu estaba sorprendido. Su Patriarca, su maestro, ¿tomaba cerveza?

- ¡Por fin hizo algo bueno por nosotros patriarca!- Un emocionado Deathmask.

- Bien muchachos, vayan a cambiarse.- Con cara maliciosa hablaba de nuevo el Patriarca

- Vamos Camus, Shura, no nos queda otra. Es nuestro honor como caballero.- Mencionaba un enojado Aioros.

- ¿Por qué no me besas el trase…?

- ¡Milo!

Fueron a cambiarse, pasaron varios minutos. Cuando salieron, Shura vestía un vestido corto hasta encima de las rodillas y apretado de color amarillo, claro que el color, no combinaba mucho con la cara que llevaba, Aioros un vestido largo y escotado color marrón con tiras un poco claras. Milo una remera escotada color azul y un pantalón que parecía que le cortaba la circulación por la cara de él, y con unos zapatos taco alto y un sombrero con plumas. Camus por su parte, llevaba un vestido color verde agua hasta las rodillas, sencillo y con un sombrero, Afrodita un pantalón rosado y una remera blanca y por último, Dhoko llevaba puesto un vestido rosado, con "corte princesa" y una gorra del mismo color. (Jeje, si le ponemos la canción "Sweet Dreams" de Eurythmics de fondo, quedaría demasiado gracioso xD)

- Foto foto chicos jajaja.- Jamás Aioria, Deathmask, Mu, Shaka, Shion y Saga se habían reído tanto. Se pusieron a sacar fotos, a las "maripositas" no le gustó esto, pero no le quedaba otra.- Jajajaja, bueno chicos, ya basta, es hora de dormir.

- ¡Yo me bañaré primero!- Pidió Saga

- Ni lo creas bipolar, yo primero porque tengo sueño y ya quiero dormir.- Le hacía la contra Leo.

- Váyanse a ya saben donde, yo me baño primer porque estoy sucio.- Reclamaba Shura.

- ¿Ahora otro lío por el baño? Uhh, que sea desde Aries a Piscis. ¿Está bien?- Shion ahora sí perdía la paciencia.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Se me tardará en secar el pelo! No quiero despertar mañana y tener el pelo como Aioria!.- Lloraba Afrodita.

- ¡Oye!

- Lo siento Afrodita, tendrá que ser así.- Decía Shion.

- Está bien Patriarca. **Maldito, ¡****mereces ****morir! ****¿Cómo ****me ****va ****a ****hacer ****eso?-**Pensaba Dita.

Y así transcurrió la noche, eran las 1:20 hs. a pesar de que todos se peleaban por el baño, parecían divertirse, excepto Milo, que al parecer se había cortado la cara con su maquina de afeitar y se enojó con todos.

- Bien, ya terminaron de bañarse todos, asíque es hora de dormir muchachitos, ¡apaguen las luces!- Y así, todos se acomodaron en sus respectivas camas, bueno, colchones. Ninguno se dio cuenta con quien dormía a su lado, no les importaba, tenían tanto sueño que querían dormirse de una vez, después del largo día de volver a la vida, hasta que en un momento:

- ¡AHHHH! ¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL PERVERTIDO QUE ME TOCÓ EL TRASERO?

- ¡Shura! ¡Deja dormir!

- ¡No me miren a mí!- Reprochaba Afrodita.

- Lo siento, jeje, es que me muevo mucho cuando estoy dormido.- Un asustado Aldebarán, por los gritos de Shura.

- Ahh, con que eras tú Aldebarán.- Shura se sentía mejor al saber que no era Dita.

- Bueno volvamos a dormir de nuevo, ahhh que sueño.- Bostezaba Shion.

Seguían con las luces apagadas, todos volvieron a dormir, ahora sí se entregarían a sus sueños. Pasaron varios minutos, quince para ser exactos, nuestros Dorados dormían como unos angelitos caídos del cielo. Pero como sabemos, no todos nuestros sueños se cumplen, porque en otro momento:

- ¡ALGO ME ESTÁ CAMINANDO EN EL BRAZO! ¡QUÍTENMELOOO!- Gritaba sin parar Aioria.

- ¿¡Aioria quieres dejar dormir maldito mocoso!- Reprochaba Deathmask.

- ¡PERO TENGO ALGO EN EL BRAZO! ¡AHHHHH! ¡SAQUENLO!

Cuando Shaka prende las luces, vemos que lo que tenía Aioria en el brazo era una pequeña araña, y éste último gritaba sin parar.

- ¡QUÍTENMELOOOOOO!

-¡Deja de hacer tanto escándalo! ¡¿ES QUE NO VAN A DEJAR DORMIR? – Shion estaba que estallaba, hasta que sacó la peluda arañita que caminaba tranquilamente por los brazos del leoncito.- Era solo una araña, ¿tanto miedo le tienes a eso?

- Los leones no le tememos a nada, ¡¿pero qué harías tu si una araña te atacaba desprevenidamente mientras dormías?

- ¿Atacaba?- Preguntaba Camus.- ¡Si solo te iba a sacar el brazo nada más! Eso era todo.-

- ¿Quieres dejar de traumar al chico estúpido?- Lo insultaba también un enojado Saga, porque quería dormir de una vez.

- Nada más le decía, no es para tanto Saga.- Hablaba un intimidado Camus.

- Ahora sí a dormir ¡apaguen las luces!- Gritaba Shion.

- Sí, por las dudas a dormir rápido por si nos aparece la Viuda Negra.- Hablaba Mu.

- ¿Y quién es esa?- Preguntaba Shaka.

- ¿No la conocen? Es la mujer que quedó viuda porque su esposo murió en una mina de carbón al derrumbarse, cuenta la historia que cada vez que aparece es porque una tragedia va a suceder, y las miles de veces que apareció, es de casualidad que se derrumben minas.- Respondía el ariano.

Ahora sí estaban un poco asustados, así que Shaka volvió a prender las luces.

- ¿Qué te dio miedo la historia?- Lo provocaba Shura.

- No, solo voy al baño.- Por supuesto que Shaka, no se iba a dejar llevar por esos comentarios.

- Sí, claro, ahora yo les voy a contar una historia realmente aterradora.- Respondía Camus.

Comenzó a contar una historia realmente sangrienta sobre una familia y la casa embrujada, bueno, la historia tenía de todo (por eso no la cuento jeje) Algunos quedaron con un poco de miedo, pero claro que no lo demostraban.

- Eso no da miedo… ¡AHH QUE ES ESO!

- Era solo la sobra de un árbol Shura.- Se reía Aioros.

- Ahh si jejeje.- Se reía nerviosamente el capricorniano.

De pronto se escucharon unos ruidos extraños, como si tocaran una puerta, pero todos se miraban entre ellos, nadie quería abrir la puerta, entonces todos miraban a Aldebarán- Anda Alde, ve tú, eres el más grandote.- Ordenaba Shion.

- Pero usted es más viejo.

- No te pregunté eso.- Decía un ofendido Shion.- Te estoy diciendo que vayas porque es una orden.

- Pero… pero.- Suplicaba el torito.

- ¡Ve ahora!

Aldebarán estaba demasiado asustado, pero tomó coraje y fue hacia la puerta. Tenía miedo de lo que llegara a haber, después de las historias que contaron sus amigos, sangrientas y con fantasmas, de todo un poco.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una sombra espeluznante, y corrió hacia los Dorados en busca de ayuda y se tiró arriba de todos:

- ¡AHHHH! ¡UNA BRUJA! ¡LA VIUDA NEGRA ESTÁ AQUI!

- ¡Quítate de encima idiota!

- ¡¿A quién le dices viuda negra? Que yo sepa no tuve novio que se haya muerto.- Respondía Saori, que llevaba puesta una bata color negra.

- ¡Señorita Saori! Pero si era usted.- Hablaba Aioros.

- Sí, tuve que venir a verlos porque hacían demasiado ruido y no dejaban dormir.- Una enojada Atena hacía gestos de enojada a los caballeros.- Así que ahora se van a dormir ¡Y más les vale que estén pensando cómo hacer mi cumpleaños eh!

- Si señorita Atena.- Un tanto desanimados de nuevo.

Y así, todos los dorados se fueron a dormir, pensando qué prepararía el destino para ellos el día de mañana, ¿en verdad tendrían que organizar el cumpleaños de la odiosa Atena? En verdad que esa idea no les gustaba

_**¡Hasta la próxima! No tardaré en subir ^^u**_


	4. CAP3  ¿ DE COMPRAS?

**¡Buenas! Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran mucho el día. Ah, por cierto, gracias Tot12 y Kari Reira Lukfin ^^ Ah y Kari, bueno es así que hay que darles alegría a los caballeros. Traté de darles alegría en este fic, no tan solo batallas, pero en más historias que tengo son algo más serias y no tiene nada que ver con esto ^^u, pero ya veo si las subo xD. Y sí Tot, ese Aioria más escandaloso por una mísera e indefensa pequeñita arañita, bueno no se que hablo porque les tengo HARTA FOBIA xD.**

**Bueno, como prometí no atrasarme en esto, he acá la historia :P**

EL REGRESO DE LOS DORADOS

CAP.3… ¿…DE COMPRAS?

Los rayos del Sol entraban por las ventanas de la habitación, parece que iba a ser un día muy soleado y fresco.

Shura abría los ojos lentamente, el Sol le incomodaba mucho.- ¿Quieren cerrar las cortinas?... Oigan… ¡Oigan!

- ¡Shura! Argg, ¿no van a dejar dormir?- Pregunta Shion enojado.

- Pero si ya es de día, no se que tanto hace escándalo.

- Ahh, tienes razón Mu.- Por fin Shion veía que estaba de día. Mientras frotaba su cara con sus manos en señal de cansancio.

- Bueno, ¿ahora qué vamos a hacer? ¿Ir a desayunar?- Preguntaba Aldebarán.

Todos se levantaban de sus respectivas "camas", se estiraban, otros como Deathmask, Saga, Aioros, Afrodita y Aioria estaban acostados porque estaban muy cansados como para levantarse (Ushhh, perezosos xD) después de lo de anoche de tantos líos estaban muy exhaustos.- Levántense vagos.- Les ordenaba Shion- En especial tú Aioria, y tú también Shura por no dejar dormir anoche-

En eso nuestros dorados se levantan pero con muy malas caras y quejándose.

- Ahh, que sueño.- Dijo Camus estirándose- ¿Alguien va a entrar al baño?

- ¡YO!- Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

- Maldición…- Ahora Camus estaba arrepentido de haber hecho la pregunta.- Pero entraré yo primero porque pregunté.

- Eso sí que no heladito, anoche no me dejaron entrar y encima se burlaban porque me había cortado con mi máquina de afeitar.- Cuando Milo terminaba de decir esto todos los Dorados se echaron a reír.- ¿De qué se ríen? Osh…

- Jajajaja, que caprichoso eres alacrán.- Decía Aioros que estaba riendo sin parar.- Además lo tienes merecido, eso te pasa por hacernos perder la apuesta de anoche y hacer que nos vistamos de mujer, ¿te parece poco?

- Fue sin querer chicos, además fue su culpa, yo decía que era el otro camino y no me hicieron caso, y también yo me vestí de mujer así que no se que tanto hablan.- Terminaba de decir al alacrán que cruzaba los brazos y les daba la espalda ofendido.

Los Santos peleaban por el baño, cuando al fin pudieron terminar todos de asearse luego de unas dos horas, fueron charlando entre todos mientras iban hacia el comedor, ahora sabían donde esta la cocina.

Desayunaron, y ahora satisfechos fueron hacia los jardines de la mansión, que tenían hermosos tonos verdes, flores muy coloreadas, y el bello sonido de una pequeña cascada. Se podía respirar el aire puro de los jardines, ellos estaban relajados. Hasta que de un momento Shion decide hablar:

- Bueno, ya tuvimos mucho descanso, además tenemos órdenes de Atena, así que hay que cumplirlas cueste lo que cueste.

- Ahh, es solo un cumpleaños.- Reprocaba Cáncer.

- Ya cállate Deathmask, eres el menos indicado para decir eso.- Le hacía la contra Aioria.

- ¿Lo dices por el accidente del cumpleaños de Mu el año pasado?- Pregunta Camus.

- Ahh ¡¿quieres dejar de hacerme la contra todo el día?-

- Ya dejen de pelear o los voy a agarrar de los pelos a los dos.- Los amenazaba Shion, a lo que el par quedó en silencio, pero cada vez que se miraban era para sacarse la lengua.- Está bien, vamos a organizarnos, miren haremos esto, lo pensé anoche para hoy no tener que aguantarlos y pensar también.- Relataba Shion, a lo que los caballeros se limitaban a mirarlo con fastidio- Haremos grupos. Shura, Mu, Aioros y Shaka en uno. Milo, Deathmask, Saga y Camus en otro. Aioria, Afrodita, Aldebarán y Dhoko otro, ¿está bien?

Nadie estaba de acuerdo con lo que había acordado Shion, en especial Dhoko, era muy obvia la razón. Es decir, se conocían hace 200 y tanto de años y ¿los mandaba con los mocosos? No, eso no era de Dioses.

- Oye Shion ¡¿por qué me mandas con éstos? Yo tendría que estar mandándolos junto contigo.- Comentaba Libra.

- Es que quieras o no seguirás siendo un caballero dorado, y no como yo que soy patriarca del santuario.- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ahh, que vendido es éste Shion.- Susurraba Saga.

- ¿Decías algo bipolar?

- Emm, no nada jejeje.

- Bien. Milo, Saga, Deathmask, Camus, organicé anoche una lista con las cosas que deben comprar en el supermercado.

- ¿Cómo es que hace tantas cosas sin que nosotros sepamos?

- Buena pregunta Shaka, tan buena que no la contestaré.- Contestaba Shion- Bueno, aquí está la lista- dijo entregándole a Camus dos hojas de papel que tenían muchas cosas a comprar, que seguro se tardarían mucho.- ¿Y qué esperan? ¿un besito de despedida? Vayan ya y no tarden.

- Mientras ellos vuelvan tengo cosas pendientes para ustedes.- Dijo el Patriarca mirando a los demás Santos. Mientras les hacía señas que lo siguieran.

Una vez que el Patriarca y los Santos se retiraron, Cáncer, Géminis, Acuario y Escorpio estaban demasiado perdidos, ¿a cuál supermercado irían? ¿sería una nueva experiencia el ir a comprar? Apenas sabían lo que era un negocio…

De suerte que sabían lo que era un taxi, así que tomaron uno hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad de Atenas. Pagaron entre los cuatro el taxi y una vez que bajaron del automóvil, estaban sorprendidos. Habían demasiados edificios de grandes tamaños, varios negocios de todo tipos, mucha gente en las calles, ya que era la mañana y era hora en que la gente debe ir a hacer sus compras, llevar a los niños a la escuela, etc, en pocas palabras era el horario de comercio.

_**Hasta la próxima amigos xD**_


	5. CAP4 ¿ Y AHORA?

**¡Buenas! Acá ando de nuevo por estos lugares (si, aburrida, ¿cómo adivinaron?). Bueno, de suerte traje el capi de esta historia tan, tan, tan, tan, pero tan sin sentido :S... En fin, no se como puede hacerles reír esto... O capaz que me comentan por lástima :_ pero no creo que sean tan crueles... xD**

**En fin, ya se que aburro demasiado. Pero acá, la historia :)**

**EL ****REGRESO ****DE ****LOS ****DORADOS**

**CAP. 4 ¿Y AHORA…?**

Luego de ver varias caras sorprendidas de los dorados, era la hora de ir a un comercio cercano, pero en eso un joven sin querer queriendo empuja a Deathmask un tanto fuerte. A lo que éste último decide golpearlo, pero los demás lo impiden.

- Oye Mascarita, tienes que ser más pacífico- Decía Camus.

- Yo no te digo que hacer, déjame tranquilo-

- Ya dejen de discutir mocosos- Comentaba Saga- bien, ¿ahora a qué negocio vamos? Yo no entiendo estas cosas. Mas les vale que ustedes sí-

- Como que está tomando mucha autoridad este bipolar- Respondía el alacrán.

- ¡A él!- Gritaba Camus.

A lo que los santos se tiraron arriba de Saga, dejándolo en el suelo para que no se haga el autoritario- ¡Ahh, quítense!- Claro que la gente que pasaba por esa vereda los miraba extraños.

Cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de que medio mundo los observaba, decidieron separarse.

- ¿Qué ya somos viejos para pelear así?- (se ven tan tiernos ^^) mencionaba Milo.

- No, en realidad no sé si te diste cuenta que toda la gente nos quedaba mirando.- Respondía Acuario.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, ya no se puede hacer nada- Decía Milo.

- Ahh, me dolió.- Se quejaba Géminis- Bien ¿A dónde vamos? Terminemos esto de una buena vez.

- Mmm, vamos por allá, hay un negocio.- Recomendaba Deathmask, que había visto un enorme supermercado y varias personas saliendo de allí con bolsas y otras subiendo a sus autos.

- Está bien, vamos.

Los Santos se dirigían hacia el supermercado, pero al cruzar la calle, no se dieron cuenta que el semáforo estaba en verde y miles de autos estaban por cruzar. Los dorados salieron corriendo a todo dar mientras las bocinas de los autos no paraban de sonar por la ignorancia de los hombres.

- ¡AHH! Estuvo cerca- Dijo Deathmask que con los demás estaban agitados por la corrida.

- Síiii- Suspiraba Camus, que ahora miraba el enorme local desde el estacionamiento- ¿Entramos ya?

- Vamos- Decía Milo mientras caminaban hacia la puerta. Al llegar al lugar, se topan con esas puertas corredizas de los negocios. - ¡Miren! ¡Las puertas se abren a mi paso!

- Ohhh gran cosa- Le hacía la contra Saga- ¡Esperen, es verdad!- Decía a lo que se daba cuenta del mecanismo.

- Bueno, entremos.- Decía Deathmask,

- Abre, cierra, abre, cierra, abre, cierra-

- ¡Milo! Vamos ya.- Hablaba un enojado Saga.

Los no tan santos hacían la entrada a dicho mercado. Había de todo obviamente. Vieron que las personas llevaban los carritos de compras, así que tomaron uno e iniciaron el recorrido.

- Haber… Deatmask, busca tomates… Camus, fideos… y Milo… ¿Milo? ¿Adonde se metió?- Preguntaba Saga.

- ¿Lo voy a buscar?

- Sí, anda Máscara.

- Bien, oye Saga ¿qué más busco?

- Hasta que los otros vuelvan, quiero que busques harina, sémola, fideos de todas clases, carne, sal, pimienta, azúcar, jugo, cervezas, huevos, servilletas y… vinos que solo tú sabes escogerlos.

- ¿Algo más señor?- Preguntaba sarcástico.

- Y papas fritas para el camino jejeje.

- Bien- Decía fastidiado mientras se retiraba a lo pedido.

Mientras que Deathmask andaba de perdido por todo el súper, se topa con varias personas amontonadas que andaban por ahí, chusmeando. De pronto ve que un hombre saca un arma y apunta a otro que alzaba las manos, a todo esto el cuidador de almas decide tirarse arriba de el armado.

- BAJA ESA COSA QUE LASTIMA!

Gritaba a todo dar mascarita mientras se tiraba arriba del hombre con la pistola. Cayeron los dos al piso mientras las demás personas solo los miraban y se reían.

- ¡Señor!- Gritaba un hombre calvo, que al parecer era el gerente del mercado- ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta que estamos filmando?-

- ¿Ahh?- Preguntaba Cáncer al ver que toda la multitud se reía de él y había varias cámaras enfocándolo, un leve sonrojo venía hacia las mejillas del canceriano.

Volviendo a Camus, se encontraba buscando los productos que Saga había encargado.- Fideos… ya está… carne… listo… arvejas… listo… ¿cangrejos? Aquí no hay ninguno.- Dijo mientras miraba hacia delante que había un cartel que decía "mascotas"- Ohh… ahí debe ser.

- Oye heladito ¿encontraste todo?- Preguntaba Saga que llegaba junto a él.

- Nada más me faltan los cangrejos, debe de ser allí, ¿vamos?

- Entremos- Decía mientras entraban a ese mini local del supermercado. Muchos animales, de distintos tipos, se encontraban allí. Patos, arañas, perros, gatos, tortugas, de todo un poco a la venta.

- Me parece que están… ¡allá!- Mirando una pecera llena de cangrejos.

- Pues vamos heladito, nos queda poco.

Los jóvenes llegaban a dicha pecera, donde un cartel decía NO A LA VENTA. Caso que ya sabemos lo tercos que son nuestros dorados.- Anda, sácalo y que no nos vea nadie.- Decía Saga en un susurro a Camus.

- Pero no se venden, eso sería robar. Además míralos pobresitos están vivos.

- ¿Ahora te haces el sentimental? ¡Hazlo!

- Bueno, pero lo hago porque ya me quiero ir…- Camus comienza a sumergir la mano dentro de la pecera, sin querer golpea la jaula de los patos que estaba al lado y desprende la manija que sostenía la puerta. Cosa que hace que las aves salieran a atacarlos a ellos dos a picotazos.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡DUELEEEE! ¡QUITENMELOS!- Gritaba Saga a todo dar por los picotazos de los patos en la cara. Atrayendo a toda la gente que se reía de ellos.

- ¡SAQUENLOOOS!- Gritaba Camus por su parte.

La gente se reía a todo dar, mientras unos hombres se acercan a ayudarlos. Al tranquilizar los patos, Géminis y Acuario, tenían la cara llena de cicatrices por los picos de las aves.

- Eso les pasa por querer robar nuestra mercadería. Ahhh, primero un hombre loco atacando en plena función y ahora esto.- Decía el hombre calvo que había regañado a Deathmask.

- Lo sentimos señor, no volverá a pasar. Vamos Camus.

Por otros lados, Cáncer divisa a lo lejos un hombre de azules cabellos con una mujer, hablando tranquilamente.

-¿…En serio no quieres venir conmigo un rato?- Preguntaba Milo a una bellísima mujer rubia que solo lo ignoraba.

- Oye alacrán ya vamos- Hacía su entrada Mascarita fastidiado.

- Espera que estoy con… Hey, ¿Adónde fue?

- Ya vamos- Decía enojado llevándolo del brazo.

Mientras tanto con Saga y Camus, estaban en la caja. El cajero solo los miraba y pasaba los productos en las bolsas, a lo que Camus pregunta en un susurro.

- Saga, ¿has traído dinero para pagar todo esto no?-

- Shion no me dio nada.

- Pero…

- Bien señores, la cuenta es esta- Decía el cajero mientras le entregaba a los hombres un papel que contenía varios ceros.

- Ahhh…- Quedaba con la boca abierta Saga.

- ¿Y? ¿Van a pagar?- Insistía el hombre.

- Oigan ya llegamos- Dijo Milo que llegaba junto con Deathmask.

- ¡CORRAN MUCHACHOS!- Gritaba Saga a lo que Camus agarraba las bolsas junto con Máscara Mortal y salían corriendo. Milo no entendía nada y corría detrás de ellos nada más.

- ¡Esperen! ¡Me atoré!- Decía Milo, que se había atorado los cordones del zapato con una mesilla de ahí- ¡Vamos ayúdenme!- Gritaba a todo dar, mientras los guardias de seguridad llegaban a él.

- ¡Vamos alacrán! ¡Tú siempre haciendo problemas!- Lo iba a buscar Camus y salieron por fin del lugar donde corrieron por varios minutos para alejarse del lugar…

**¡Saludos y buenos días, mañanas o tardes! ^^**


	6. CAP 5 ¡A PREPARAR EL SALÓN!

**¡Buenas**! Una vez más de generosa entregándoles capis de este intento, como le digo yo, de fic ^^u... No los distraeré, solo les diré que se acerca el último capítulo de esta historia :P. Lo sé, todo lo BUENO, termina una vez :P.****

**¡Thanks for following the story**! ^^****

**EL ****REGRESO ****DE****LOS ****DORADOS**

**CAP. 5 ¡A PREPARAR EL SALÓN!**

Ya lejos del negocio, los jóvenes emprendieron el viaje al Santuario nuevamente. Llegaron a la mansión donde solo había empleados, pensaron que quizás los demás estaban en la habitación de huéspedes, así que fueron a allí.

Cuando llegan a dicha habitación, se encuentran con los dorados que jugaban cartas lo más tranquilos. Incluyendo a Shion.

- Ya llegamos con las cosas…- Saga ponía las bolsas junto con Camus y Deathmask, cosa que Milo solo se sienta en el sofá.

- Supongo que hiciste algo, ¿verdad Milo?- Preguntaba Shion, ya que conocía bien a su amigo.

- Por supuesto.- Ponía cara de angelito.

- Ejem… claro- Tosía Saga, a lo que en respuesta de Milo solo lo mira con mala cara- ¿Dónde están Dohko… y Aldebarán… también Aioria y Afrodita?

- Ellos salieron al salón principal, donde será la fiesta dentro de dos días.- Respondía el patriarca.

- ¡¿Dos días?**!** ¡Ya falta poco para el cumple de la odiosa!- Gritaba Deathmask.

- ¡Más respeto a la vieja! Digo... a Atena.- Decía de nuevo el patriarca.

Leo, Piscis, Tauro y Libra llegaban a dicho salón. Era grandísimo, aunque un poco vacío, pero había que decorarlo y llenarlo de cosas.

- Bueno, veamos...hay que ver... ¿qué hacemos?- Preguntaba Aioria.

- Hay que decorar el lugar.-

- Ya lo sé Dohko, ¿pero cómo hacemos? No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

- ¿Es que no tienes gusto por la decoración? Es fácil... por ejemplo: Mira ese sillón.- Le explicaba Afrodita indicando a un bulto.

- ¿Qué sillón?- Preguntaba Aioria.

- ¡Aquél que está allá ciego! ¡¿Qué no lo ves?

- ¡No veo nada!

- ¡Aquél!- Yendo hacia ese bulto con una frazada rosada- Si le ponemos esta manta quedará como... ¡AHHHHHHH!- Corriendo de ahí se va hacia sus compañeros dorados- ¡EL SILLÓN SE MUEVE!

- ¡Ahh...!- Gritaba Kanon asustado. Sí, era el supuesto "sillón"- ¡¿Por qué no dejan dormir en paz?

- Kanon, ¿qué haces durmiendo aquí?- Preguntaba Dohko- ¡Y tú quítate de encima!- Refiriéndose a Afrodita.

- Atena no me dejó dormir anoche.- Explicaba mientras se paraba- Kanon limpia mis zapatos, Kanon guarda mis carteras, Kanon revisa el correo.- Imitando la voz de la joven- ¿Qué acaso no es la diosa de la justicia? ¡Es injusticia tener que lavar su ropa interior! Aunque...

- Ya mejor cállate. Pero, ¿por qué duermes aquí?

- Para alejarme de ella jejeje.

- Bueno, entonces ayuda a arreglar este lugar.

- Si. Ya, ahora si a ordenar el lugar... ohh una hormiga, vigilaré su comportamiento para ver que trama...- Decía Dohko entretenido con el bicho.

- Umm... Tengo una idea.- Comentaba Aioria en un susurro a los demás santos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Qué te propones?- Preguntaba Kanon.

- Encerremos al odioso de Dohko en esa habitación de allá.- Con una sonrisa pícara- Sé que nos volverá locos con sus órdenes.

- Pero Aioria no creo que sea...- Discutía Afrodita, algo tarde ya que el leonino había encerrado al librano.

- ¡Sáquenme de aquí!- Gritaba Dohko sin parar ya dentro.

- Muajajaja, ¡ahora sí estamos libres! ¡A festejar muchachos!- Gritaba Aioria con las manos arriba. (¬¬)

- Anda tonto, debemos hacer esto te guste o no.- Decía Aldebarán a lo que sacaba velas perfumadas de una caja.

- Pero... pero... bien.- Resignado decía el leoncito.

- Bien, ¿qué hago?- Preguntaba Kanon.

- ¿Qué tal si limpias el piso?- Recomendaba Alde.

- Umm... está bien.- Un tanto asustado.

- ¿Por qué esa cara?- Preguntaba Aioria.

- Tengo un trauma que dejó Saga cuando era pequeño. Me enganchó un trapeador en la espalda y comenzó a limpiar el piso conmigo, claro sin contar todos los químicos de los desinfectantes.

- Ya entiendo porqué quedó así de sonso.- Decía el torito, a lo que Kanon lo mira con mala cara.

Comenzaron a ordenar el lugar, desde limpiar los pisos, ordenar las mesas y sillas poniéndoles decorados de mantas y otras sedas, pegar un letrero en la pared de "¡Feliz cumpleaños odiosa!... Digo Saori...", poner las fuentes en las mesas, decorar las paredes con distintas cortinas, en fin, de todo un poco con la ayuda de Kanon.

- ¡Listo!- Gritaba Kanon emocionado- Ya terminamos de poner estas cortinas.- Decía enganchado en el techo con una cuerda, para poner unas elegantes cortinas violetas.

- Oye Kanon ten cuidado, creo que esa cuerda no está muy bien sujeta al techo.- Advertía Afrodita- Claro por tu inteligencia...- Susurraba.

- ¡Todo está bien!- Gritaba asegurado- Esperen... ¿cómo bajo?

- Trata de poner tu pie en la pared y de ahí baja lentamente.- Le sugería Aioria desde abajo.

- ¡Maldición mocosos, si no me sacan de aquí descubrirán el poder de los miles de dragones!- Gritaba Dohko desde la puerta en la que estaba encerrado, que estaba justo debajo de la cuerda en la que Kanon estaba sujeto.

- Muchachos, creo que lo estoy haciendo bien.- Gritaba desde arriba el Dragón Marino- Esperen, creo que no debí pisar aquí... ¡ahh!...¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

- ¡Cuidado que se cae Kanon!- Gritaba desesperado Alde. A lo que salía Dohko de la habitación gracias a su fuerza, Kanon se cae fuertemente arriba de él, quedando los dos en el suelo.

- ¿Están bien?

- ¡Dohko está muerto!- Gritaba Afrodita sin parar.

- ¡Claro que no idiota! Está desmayado- Decía Aioria- Kanon, ¿cuánto pesas? Porque para desmayar a Dohko con una caída de trasero...

- ¡Oye!

- Ya está muchachos, debemos llevar a Dohko a la enfermería. Andando.- Terminaba Aldebarán de decir para llevarse al librano de brazos con los demás al centro de atención del Santuario.

**¡Hasta la próxima! Gracias Tot12 por tu comentario :D, un saludo a todos ^^**


	7. CAP6 ¿COCINAR? ¿QUÉ ES ESO?

**¡Buenas! Ando por estos lugares nuevamente, ¿no me quieren por acá? Bueno, encima que soy de buena dándoles cada cap de esta historia, desvelándome cada noche ! Bueno, lo siento, a veces me ataca la locura xD..**

**Entreténganse con el capi :D..**

CAP. 6. ¿COCINAR? ¿QUÉ ES ESO?

Después del accidente con Dohko, los dorados llegan a donde estaban los demás anteriormente jugando cartas. Seguían con esa actividad, pero esta vez ganaba Saga:

- ¡LES GANÉ MANDA DE...! ¡¿Por qué Dohko está inconsciente?- Preguntaba una vez que los demás llegaban con el librano desmayado.

- Kanon casi mata con su trasero a Dohko. ¿Te has hecho cirugía o algo por el estilo?- Le preguntaba Aioria.

- Eso parece.- Continuaba Afrodita.

- ¡Oye, tu no tienes derecho de mirarme el trasero!

- No te pases con Afro, no te ha hecho nada.- Lo regañaba Shura.

- Eso Shura, defiende a tu novia.- Decía Alde.

- ¡Oigan no piensen mal! ¿No se puede decir nada sin que nadie piense mal?- Respondía Shura.

- Hoy en día nada de eso se puede, creo.- Terminaba de hablar Shion- ¡Bueno eso no es el problema! Hay que cocinar para mañana, ya que no alcanzaremos, son muchas cosas.

- ¿Quién cocinará?- Preguntaba Shaka.

- Pues ustedes, no hicieron nada en todo el día. ¡Vayan a la cocina!

- Bueno señor malhumorado...- Decía Shaka de nuevo.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada, nada jeje.

- Bueno, lleven las cosas que Milo, Saga, Deathmask y Camus compraron. Ah por cierto, me olvidé de darles el dinero para pagar las cosas. ¿Cómo los pagaron?- Con mirada sospechosa.

- Este...- Decía Saga nervioso.

- ¿Cómo pagaron todo?- Preguntaba una vez más.

- El trasero de Kanon trae dinero.- Mentía Milo.

- ¡Oye! Ya déjense de molestar con mi trasero. ¡No está tan grande!

- Jajaja, ahora que me doy cuenta si.- Reía Saga.

- Por lo menos tengo, no soy tan plano como tú.

- ¡No te pases! Por lo menos soy mayor que tú.

- Y yo más joven y conquisto más a las chicas. A ellas les gusta los mas jóvenes no lo viejos como tú.

- ¡Eso es mentira! ¿Cuántas novias crees que tuve cuando estaba de Patriarca?- Con cara de ganador.

- ¿Así que andabas de mujeriego? ¡¿EN HORAS DE TRABAJO EN EL SANTUARIO?

- Eh sí, pero no es lo que usted cree. Sin que... que...- Respondía nervioso el bipolar.

- Esperen dejen de pelear de una vez. Hay que ver a Dohko, sigue tirado en el piso como si nada y ustedes peleando.- Decía Mu.

- Tienes razón- Respondía Camus- Mejo llevémoslo a una cama.

A lo que se lo llevaban a Dohko a una habitación donde descanse luego del accidente con el trasero traumante de Kanon, los demás dorados, Mu, Shaka, Shura y Aioros, se fueron directo a la cocina de la mansión. No sabían cocinar nada exactamente, pero de los intentos se aprende. Claro que supongo harán un caos, pero es mejor guardar la calma... por si acaso hacen un incendio, o algo así...

- Wow, que gran cocina.- Decía Aioros finalmente llegando al lugar.

- Sí, tienes razón. Ahora comencemos a desembolsar.

- Harina, papas, huevos, jugo de naranja, vino, ¿cebollitas verdes? ¿Para qué necesitamos eso?

- No lo sé Shura, ¿Qué tal si sacas una fuente de por allá? Primero cocinemos un pollo.

- Está bien- Mientras sacaba una fuente de una alacena- ¿Éste sirve?

- Claro. Bien hecho, espera Aioros, estás grande para meter la mano en la bolsa de harina.- Lo regañaba Shaka.

- Lo siento jeje.

- Espera Shura, esos chocolates son solo para el gran pastel, espera... ¡NO TE LOS COMAS!

- Lo siento Mu, es que están ricos.- Decía con la boca llena de chocolate.

- Pareces peor que un niño.

- ¡Oye!

- Bien Mu, terminemos el trabajo.- Decía Shaka, dejando de lado a los otros dos.

- ¿Y nosotros qué? Queremos ayudar.- Respondía Aioros.

- _Maldición, harán un desastre...- _Pensaba Mu- ¿Qué tal si... si... traen lo que les pedimos? Con eso ayudan.

- Eh, claro.- Decía Shura.

Pasaban y pasaban las horas, ya nuestros dorados estaban cansados de tanto cocinar, claro que Shaka y Mu, porque no dejaban hacer nada a los otros dos. Cocinaron muchas exquisiteces; como pollo, variedades de pescados, diferentes tipos de carnes al igual que panes, múltiples salsas, pastas de distintas variedades, etcétera, ya que no termino más de tanto que cocinaron. Dentro de la mesa dulce, desde pasteles con decorado en merengue que decía: "¡Feliz cumpleaños Saori!", hasta muffins o magdalenas de chocolate y vainilla. Todo en unas cuántas horas, ya que era la noche.

- Hey...- Le susurraba Shura a Aioros mientras los otros cocinaban- Quiero cocinar algo.

- Pues yo también, pero no nos dejan.

- ¿Qué tal si... hacemos una tarta?- Sugería.

- Pero estás loco, sabes que no nos dejan hacer nada.

- Ah ya sé, te daré el gusto a ti. Yo distraigo a Shaka a Mu, mientras tú preparas el relleno ¿vale? Hagamos algo por cuenta nuestra.

- Está bien.- Respondía Aioros mientras se disponía a cocinar de una vez.

- Hola Mu, ¿te acuerdas la vez que ensucié tus zapatos con carne de cerdo?

- Eh, por desgracia, sí.

- Ah, porque yo igual.

- Haber... esto lleva carne, condimentos, queso...- No se daba cuenta que dejó arriba del fogón el trapo para limpiar que tenía en la mano, que poco a poco se incendiaba.

- Jajajaja ¿o te acuerdas la vez que sin querer te pateé tu zona baja por querer pegarle a Saga? Jajajajajajajaja nunca creí que tu voz sonara tan aguda Shaka jajajajajaja.

- ¡Sí si me acuerdo!... Esperen... ¿Qué es ese olor desagradable?

- No lo sé Shaka...- Mientras se dirigía hacia el horno donde estaba Aioros comiendo galletas, ve que el trapo se está incendiando y el arquero ni cuenta se había dado- ¡AIOROS CUIDADOOOOO!

- ¡¿Qué que sucede?

- ¡Atrás tuyo! ¡Shura trae el extintor de humo!

- ¡Ya voy!- Decía mientras corría a buscarlo, una vez que lo tiene, ve a Shaka que trataba de apagar el fuego que se había dispersado por la alacena- ¡¿Qué hago?

- ¡Pues rocía con el humo!

- Está bien...

A la vez que desabrochaba la traba de seguridad del producto, no sabía como usarlo, jamás en su vida había usado una de esas cosas. A lo que del nerviosismo lo enciende en dirección de Shaka, llenándolo de espuma, pero lo positivo; apagando el fuego a la vez.

- ¡SHURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritaba a todo dar, todo mojado claro.

- Lo siento.- Decía una vez más Aioros y Shura al unísolo. Lo que les esperará dentro de poco...

**¡Bye! ^^ Y quiero decirles que tengan una Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo :)**


	8. CAP7 LA GRAN, GRAN FIESTA

**¡Buenas gente! Hoy 24 de Diciembre decidí postear el último capítulo de esta historia, no me odien xD. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir la historia! No me importa mucho si no comentaron, pero de todos modos con el simple hecho que se diviertan soy feliz ^^ La verdad quise terminar de una vez con esta historia que me gustó, y lo mejor es que la hice de Saint Seiya :)**

**En fin, como dije anteriormente hoy es 24 de Diciembre, eso quiere decir que tengan una Feliz Navidad, tal vez mañana les haga el regalo xD. Eso depende de mi tiempo ^^u**

**Sin más, les dejo este último capítulo. Espero lo disfruten y rían ^^**

EL REGRESO DE LOS DORADOS

CAP. 7 LA GRAN, GRAN FIESTA.

Ya habían pasado todos los preparativos, la gran hora había llegado, bueno la "gran hora" para Saori, no para los dorados.

Eran alrededor de las 21:00, todos los invitados llegaban y se fijaban en la decoración del lugar, desde las cortinas hasta las vajillas.

- ¿¡Por qué no llegan más invitados! ¡Aun faltan!- Le gritaba Saori a Tatsumi, aun ella no estaba terminada de maquillar.

- Pues no se señorita, los que faltan en especial son sus caballeros dorados.

- Pues que vengan, además quiero que hagan algo bueno por mí. ¡Soy su diosa y ni atención me prestan!- Decía casi llorando.

- Trataré de hacer algo señorita.- Dijo arrodillándose ante su diosa y en dirección a la sala en la que se encontraban los dorados siempre.

*Habitación de la Mansión Kido donde se encuentran los Caballeros Dorados.

- ¿Creen que esto me queda bien?- Preguntaba Shura poniéndose un gorrito de lana de color verde.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿No sabes que es una fiesta formal?- Lo regañaba Aioros.

- ¡¿Formal?- Decía Milo con un traje que al parecer era de dinosaurio.

- Ay Dios...- Se chocaba la frente con su mano Shaka.

- Parece que estuviera tratando con tarados.- Se quejaba Aioros.

- Bueno gatito, cualquiera se confunde.

- Oye no me trates así, desquítate con la rubia del supermercado mejor.- Reía. El sonrojo del escorpión no tardó en aparecer.

- ¡¿Quién te dijo eso?

- Alguien privado.- Seguía molestando. A todo esto Camus solo se limitaba a silbar y mirar a otro lado.

- ¡Fuiste tu cubo de hielo! ¡Me traicionaste!

- ¿Yo? ¡No fui yo alacrán!- Mentía.

- Pensé que me tenías confianza, y yo a ti. ¡Pero todo terminó! ¡Nuestra amistad se acabó! ¿Cómo le puedes contar mis fallidas aventuras?- Decía casi lloriqueando Milo.

- Ya se largaron a pelear estos dos llorones...- Comentaba Saga con una vena en la frente.

- ¡Se me escapó! Fue sin querer amigo, no me trates así.

- ¡Ya no eres mi amigo! – Miraba a otro lado.

- ¿Qué te pasa Milo? ¿Acaso olvidaste las aventuras de niños, cuando salíamos a correr, cuando obtuvimos las armaduras, cuando ocultábamos la ropa interior de Saga...- A respuesta de eso, Saga miraba con mala cara-...cuando gritábamos por todos lados sin importar que nos regañaran? ¿Y olvidas la amistad por una simple cosa?

A Milo no le costó volver a mirar a Camus, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y saltó a abrazarlo.

- ¡AMIGO! ¡NO VOLVAMOS A PELEAR!- Gritaba por toda la habitación a la vista de todos los dorados.

- ¡TE QUIERO AMIGO!- Lo abrazaba Camus igual en un emotivo momento.

- Eh, si, claro. No es por querer arruinar su bello momento, PERO HAY QUE VESTIRSE RAPIDO PORQUE TUVIMOS QUE ESTAR ALLÁ HACE DIEZ MINUTOS.- Decía Afrodita enojado.

- Sí, si usaran el baño más rápido tal vez lleguemos a la velocidad de la luz allá.- Reclamaba Aldebarán.

- En esta vez si estoy en contra de Atena, ¿por qué es tan tacaña?- Preguntaba Mu.

- Por lo malcriada que es.

- No creo que Zeus la haya criado Dhoko. Bueno miren a lo que llegamos a hablar, yo estoy casi listo.- Decía Shaka con un buen smoking negro. Claro no pagado por Atena, sino por el sueldo de caballero.

- Bien, los que están listos vayan yendo al salón.- Decía Deathmask aun poniéndose medias.

- Entonces seríamos Shura, Milo, Aioria, Dhoko, tu Mascarita, y yo.- Decía Camus.- Que rápido te cambias Milo... bueno, vamos.- Se retiraban al salón donde era la fiesta.

Ya en la fiesta, todos saludaban a los Caballeros, desde personas importantes hasta los mismos dioses, todos olvidando el tiempo pasado.

Ahora Saori, la cumpleañera hacía su llegada. Bajaba de las grandes y largas escaleras con un largo vestido rosado, tenía varios detalles y sus morados cabellos eran sujetados haciéndola ver hermosa, todas las personas aplaudían a su llegada.

- Gracias... Gracias...- Se presentaba la diosa.

- Vaya, esta muy linda Saori...- Decía Aioria.

- No la mire tanto señor Aioria.- Reía Tatsumi mirando a los Caballeros Dorados- Buenas noches caballeros, Atena pidió que hagan un número especial para ella arriba del escenario.

- ¿Qué? ¿Está loco?- Decía Deathmask confundido- Si no tenemos número de teatro ni nada.

- Eso no importa, es lo que merecen por no apoyar a la señorita en la preparación de su cumpleaños.

- ¡¿Qué no ayudamos? ¡Está loco! Ayudamos en toda la preparación de su cumpleaños.- Reclamaba Saga.

- ¿Cómo quiere que actuemos?- Decía Milo.

- Eso manéjense ustedes, solo obedezco órdenes de la señorita. ¡En cinco minutos los quiero allá arriba!- Señala el escenario y se va.

- ¿Cómo quiere Tatsumi que hagamos eso?- Preguntaba Camus.

- No se, improvisemos algo rápido ¡solo tenemos cinco minutos!- Decía Aioria.

- ¿Qué tal si bailas tu Shura?- Preguntaba Dohko.

- Perdón, pero tengo pánico escénico chicos.

- ¿Y si hacemos una obra teatral de no se, gente paseando por la calle haciendo bromas? – Preguntaba Mascarita- Le inventamos cualquier cosa y fue, asunto arreglado.

- Buena idea Mascarita, entonces empecemos con...- Empezaban a arreglar sus posiciones.

Pasaron los cinco minutos y Tatsumi hizo el llamado público a los caballeros para que suban al escenario. Saori miraba atenta y emocionada porque sus caballeros le hicieran un bello e importante espectáculo.

Los seis caballeros subieron al escenario, culpándose de ser rápidos al cambiarse de ropas. Todas las personas los miraban atentos a ver que harían, no hablemos de Shura, que estaba que salía corriendo por su pánico.

- ¡Oh bella flor!- Decía Aioria empezando el acto aspirando el perfume de una flor violeta. Los demás dorados solo se chocaban la cabeza con sus manos por el acto ridículo que estaba haciendo.

- ¡¿A eso llamas empezar una actuación idiota?- Le gritaba Deathmask al frente de todo el público, perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡¿Pero que te pasa tarado? ¡Fui a un curso de actuaciones hace tres años!- Le gritaba Leo también.

- ¡Se ve que no aprendiste nada! ¡A la próxima empieza mejor! ¡Oliendo una flor, pero que estúpido!- Seguía gritándole y la gente miraba atentos a ver que sucedía, claro pensando que actuaban.

- ¡¿Por qué no te vas a... a...? ¡Bueno ya sabes a dónde!- Se gritaban Cáncer y Leo todavía ante la vista de sus propios compañeros, demás caballeros, Atena y la mirada graciosa de personas.

- ¿Pero qué pasa?- Preguntaba por lo bajo Aldebarán que había llegado con los demás dorados a Seiya.- ¿Qué hacen allá arriba?

- No se si están actuando o peleando en verdad...- Respondía Seiya- Será mejor que suba con ellos.- Decía Pegaso subiendo al escenario por la parte trasera.

- ¡...Y es por eso que la chica esa nunca te dijo su nombre verdadero!- Seguían discutiendo desde las chicas de sus sueños hasta se decían el día que iban a morir.

- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Nunca debiste mencionar eso! ¡Muere Deathmask! ¡PLASMA RELÁMPAGO!- Decía Aioria poniéndose en posición para su ataque final.

- ¡ONDAS INFERNALES!- Decía Deathmask igual en posición de su ataque. Los demás dorados no sabían que hacer y solo miraban a ver que sucedía.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Gritaba Seiya haciendo la típica escena en cámara lenta para evitar el choque entre esas dos energías. Claro que no midió los centímetros que quedaban en el piso y lamentosamente cayó en el.

Camus reaccionó antes sabiendo que Seiya fallaría (como es de saber a veces ¬¬) y congeló las manos de ambos para evitar el impacto.

- ¡Maldición! – Gritaba Mascarita con la mano congelada.

- ¡Rayos!- Gritaba igual Aioria.

La gente ahora si estaba en algo de pánico porque les pasara algo, entonces Milo aprovechó en ese momento para calmar a la gente.

- Y así gente, es como se puede calmar a dos personas... eh... que se comportan de manera extraña, eh... con hielo.- Decía inventando una respuesta con una sonrisa a lo que toda la gente, incluyendo a Saori aplaudían por su actuación.

Milo solo tomaba el crédito a vista de los furiosos caballeros detrás de el- ¡Gracias ¡Gracias mi querido público!

Pasaban las horas y los caballeros se estaban divirtiendo, tomaban bebidas a su gusto. La verdad la pasaban de lo mejor, hasta Deathmask y Aioria arreglaron sus problemas y se divertían.

Shura, Camus, Saga, Deathmask, Milo, Aioria y Kanon bebían sin parar y se reían de cualquier cosa al igual que los demás.

Mu, Aldebarán, Shaka, Dhoko, Aioros y Afrodita se divertían al igual que los demás, pero ubicándose en el tema de bebidas.

La urgencia médica había atendido a Seiya, que gracias a su "heroico" salto para salvar el lugar, recibió un duro golpe en la cabeza y por suerte no fue tan grave porque solo le vendaron la cabeza.

- Fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida...- Decía Aioria hablando con Deathmask, claro que completamente borrachos.

- Y tú que decías que sería un infierno esto.- Tambaleándose para no caerse contestaba.

- Bueno Deathmask... a veces poniendo parte de cada uno, se pueden lograr grandes cosas... hip.- Comentaba de nuevo Leo que con Cáncer, conversaron toda la noche.

**¡Feliz Navidad a todos, y bienvenido sea un buen 2012 para todos igual!**


End file.
